Demigod Karaoke
by Lieutenant Thalia
Summary: I wrote this in honour of Valentines day 'cause it's better than facing the crushing loneliness, Anyway, it's almost Valentines day and Aphrodite is AT HER MOST POWERFUL! This is couples karaoke! I OWN NOTHING!
1. Run for your lives!

Percy It was a normal evening at Camp Half-Blood. Well, as normal as you could get when you are at a summer camp full of demigods, mythical creatures and an immortal girls club. Chiron and Mr. D were in the Big House playing a VERY important game of pinochle. The Dining Pavilion was buzzing with talk. I looked around and saw everybody smiling, even the Ares kids (for once). I was eating a dinner of burger and chips, and a blue cherry coke. I was thinking how well this day had gone, well, by my standards, anyway. I beat 5 people in 1 on 1 sparring, I had a date with Annabeth, and I didn't almost get killed! 1st time in months!

I guess I jinxed it because suddenly the whole room stank of designer perfume. Then a bright light and a pink cloud appeared facing me, obscuring my view of the beach. I covered my eyes 'cause last time I checked being killed via bright lights was bad. When I looked again 1 of my least favourite gods and the brightest yet dimmest god were standing there.

Bright yet dim spoke "Yo, guys! It's me! The coolest yet hottest god there is! Apollo!"

"And me, Aphrodite! Hello Piper, dear."

Piper face palmed. I knew what she was thinking. It was something along the lines of '_Why in Hades am I her favourite child?'_

Apollo spoke up "Anyway, we got bored up on Olympus so we asked Zeus if we could come here to CHB to mess with you."

The demigods groaned. Remember when I said this day was going well? I was wrong. The goddess of love and the 2nd best prankster on Olympus. Together. Planning something. To do with us. I would say gods help us, but that might just make it worse.

"Anyway," Aphrodite interrupted my train of thought. "I am here because I have chosen a game for you all to play..."

Everyone groaned again.

"No, no, it'll be fun!" She protested. "And it isn't really a proper game, anyway, more like a primitive X-Factor."

The Athena cabin groaned while the rest of us were still trying to figure out what that meant. I looked questioningly at Annabeth. She smirked and mouthed a word that caused me to groan louder than everyone else and bang my head on the table repeatedly.

Thalia and Nico realised at about the same time and yelled out "oh, come on!" In perfect sync, making them both blush. Aphrodite squealed.

There were now pockets of people who had realised saying "oh" and whispering to other campers.

Aphrodite giggled. I couldn't help but think how much she looked like Annabeth. "For those of you who haven't realised yet, the game is karaoke!" Everyone but Clovis, who was asleep made shouts of protest. Apollo clicked his fingers and suddenly he and Aphrodite were standing on a stage with a golden microphone and stand and golden 5ft tall speakers.

Aphrodite stepped up to the mic. "The first singer tonight is... Nico di Angelo!"


	2. Thalico

NICO'S POV

I dragged my feet to the stage and climbed the steps. "Is there no way out of this?" I asked/ begged.

"Nope." She said cheerily

"Did I tell you you're my least favourite goddess?"

"What about Persephone?"

"Okay, 2nd least-favourite" I grumbled.

"What about Demeter, force feeding you cereal, Artemis, taking Thalia away?" She hadn't noticed she was talking into the microphone.

I cut her off and tried to conceal my blush. I scowled at the guy who wolf-whistled. I noticed Thalia trying and failing to hide hers and I couldn't help but stare. She refused to meet my eyes. Apollo chuckled, making Thalia blush even more.

"Okay, you're not in my top 3, let's leave it at that. What do you want me to sing?"

"Oh, did I forget to say? It's couples karaoke. The first couple is Thalico."

_Oh, crap._

Thalia now vaguely resembled a tomato. I was sure I looked the same.

"I repeat. What do you want me to sing?"

"Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney."

"Why?"

"It fits."

I was getting MURDEROUS looks from the Hunters. Except Thalia. She still wouldn't look at me, although, I swear I saw her ears prick up. I didn't know the song, so it was lucky there was a teleprompter as well. The music started. I started singing.

_ I shouldn't love you but I want to_ _I just can't turn away_ _I shouldn't see you but I can't move_ _I can't look away_

_And I don't know_ _How to be fine when I'm not_ _'Cause I don't know_ _How to make a feeling stop_  
><em>Just so you know<em> _This feeling's takin' control_ _Of me and I can't help it_ _I won't sit around_ _I can't let him win now_  
><em>Thought you should know<em> _I've tried my best to let go_ _Of you but I don't want to_ _I just gotta say it all before I go_ _Just so you know_  
><em>It's gettin' hard to be around you<em> _There's so much I can't say_ _Do you want me to hide the feelings_ _And look the other away_  
><em>And I don't know<em> _How to be fine when I'm not_ _'Cause I don't know_ _How to make a feeling stop_  
><em>Just so you know<em> _This feeling's takin' control Of me and I can't help it_ _I won't sit around_ _I can't let him win now_  
><em>Thought you should know<em> _I've tried my best to let go_ _Of you but I don't want to_ _I just gotta say it all before I go_ _Just so you know_  
><em>This emptiness is killin' me<em> _And I'm wonderin' why I've waited so long_ _Lookin' back I realize it was always there_ _Just never spoken_  
><em>I'm waitin' here<em> _Been waitin' here_

Flashback

It was the last capture the flag. Hunters vs. campers. I was in the woods. I was running for the creek. I thought I heard something behind me. I turned around and ran into something. I fell to the floor and muttered something along the lines of "stupid tree."

Then I heard "gee, thanks." Thalia. She was the 1 person I didn't want to see. It's not like I hate her. Far from it. I like her. I mean LIKE her. Oh, screw it. I LOVE her. I, Nico Thanatos di Angelo, son of Hades am MADLY in love with Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of Artemis. Dammit, Aphrodite. Of all the girls, mortal and otherwise, I had to fall in love with the eternal maiden. No boys. EVER.

I muttered sorry and tried to run. Didn't work. She caught me. "Where d'ya think you're goin'. prisoner?" Dammit. She spun me to face her. I did the thing I had wanted to do for years but never had. I kissed her. We stayed like that for seconds, although I wished it could be longer. After a few seconds she recovered from the shock. She pushed me away. I fell to the ground courtesy of heavy armour and a tree stump. She ran away faster than should be possible. Stupid blessing of Artemis. All hunters had it. I called after her but she ignored me. I ran after her. I could have shadow travelled but I was distracted, to say the least.

I eventually caught up with her. I grabbed her arm. She stopped and I spun her around to face me. Her eyes were red.

"You've been crying." I said dumbly.

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock. Look, just back off, okay?"

"Why?"

"You really don't get it, do you? Eternal maiden, lieutenant of Artemis, no boys. EVER. Don't you understand? Just leave me alone! Stop chasing me. I can't be with you. It's selfish." She was full out screaming, now.

"I'm selfish? You're selfish. You show up every few months, say 'hi, bye' and leave again. You don't get it, do you? I LOVE YOU! Why can't you understand that? You know what, I get it. You were hurt by him and you decided to put up an unbreakable barrier between yourself and anyone who might care about you! You threw away any shot you had at love all because of 1 guy... All because of Luke" I hated myself for saying those words. But she hated me more, it seems. She slapped me.

"You know what, go to Hades." She ran off, crying. I watched her run off, feeling like crap.

I whispered something to her retreating figure. "Without you, I'm there."

END OF FLASHBACK

_ Just so you know_ _This feeling's takin' control_ _Of me and I can't help it_ _I won't sit around_ _I can't let him win now_  
><em>Thought you should know<em> _I've tried my best to let go_ _Of you but I don't want to_ _Just gotta say it all before I go_ _Just so you know, just so you know_  
><em>Thought you should know<em> _I've tried my best to let go_ _Of you but I don't want to_ _Just gotta say it all before I go_ _Just so you know, just so you know_

I got off stage feeling worse. I looked at Thalia and she was crying. Then I heard Aphrodite full out wailing, along with her kids. I looked back at the stage and saw something new there. A screen. And playing on it was my flashback, with subtitles that showed my thoughts. I went back to my table, at the far end of the room. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I sat down more depressed than ever. Up on stage Aphrodite squealed. "Wasn't that just the cutest? Thalia, I hope you were listening. Aw, look at her! She's bright red!" Causing everyone to look at her. I felt really bad for her. I would hate that.

I looked at her and mouthed "I'm sorry." She didn't even look at me. She stood up and ran. I immediately got up and tried to follow, but before I could get near her the rest of the Hunters appeared and dragged me back to my table, with Hazel's help. I waited. 1 Mississippi. 2 Mississippi. 3 Mississippi. 4 Missi- I couldn't take it any more. I shadow travelled out of there. I ended up at the 1 place I knew she would be. Her tree.

I appeared in front of her, making her jump. She was crying. With every sob a little piece of my heart broke.

"Nico, just fuck off, okay? I don't want to speak to you."

"Okay, you don't want to talk to me. I get it. Just- just listen. I want to tell you that I love you. Really love you. More than life itself. And I know that that doesn't mean a lot coming from the prince of the Underworld. And I know you don't like me like that. I get it. But I still love you. And I will NEVER stop fighting for you, even if you want me to. 'Cause that is the biggest mistake I could ever make." I ran off before she could shoot me down again.

I sat down with everyone's eyes on me. I sighed and picked at my burger. Hazel looked at me sadly and gave me a half smile. I shook my head and shot Aphrodite the deadliest look I could muster. I put my head in my hands and noticed my cheeks were wet. I had been crying. I hadn't cried since Bianca died. I just sat there, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.


	3. Tratie

TIE'S POV

Aphrodite snapped her fingers and her and all her kids makeup was magically fixed."Wasn't that good? Anyway, the next singer is Katie Gardner! Don't pretend! You know we can see you!"

I walked up to the stage. A thought occurred to me. Oh, crap. It had to be about me and Travis. I always hear the Aphrodite kids going on about 'Tratie' and all that stuff. Annoys the Hades outta me. I mean, come on! Do they have nothing better to do? I mean, SERIOUSLY! I got up on stage. I heard; "Good luck! I love you, Katie-Kat!" Travis sat down, blushing when he realised that EVERYONE was staring at him with a perfect mixture of fear and pity. My cheeks were burning. I mouthed 'love you too'. I saw a stupid grin spreading across his face.

I turned to Aphrodite. "What do you want me to sing?"

"Messy Little Raindrops by Cheryl." She seemed not to notice the look of pure venom on my face. If it was possible, his grin got wider. Apollo started playing the backing track.

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh _  
><em>You were the tree and I was the apple, And fell to the ground and turn brown <em>  
><em>Hate was the wind but love was the secrect That blew us to were we are now <em>  
><em>And now love can grow without tiny little raindrops, tiny little tiny little messy, little raindrops. <em>  
><em>Cry on my shoulder, Cry on my shoulder, for love, looove, for love, looove. <em>  
><em>We were told, we were told, we were larger than life, We were told, we were told, we were larger than life, for love, looove. <em>  
><em>Floats like the sea so distant and waving bringing you closer to me. <em>  
><em>Stay next to me for love can't keep waiting It's got no place left to be <em>  
><em>And now love can grow without tiny little raindrops, tiny little tiny little messy, little raindrops. <em>  
><em>Cry on my shoulder, Cry on my shoulder, for love, looove, for love, looove. <em>

FLASHBACK

I was in the strawberry fields. I was in my element, well my mom's, anyway. I had just agreed to go on a date with Malcolm. I had a smile on my face. Then I heard a crash. I turned around, hand on weapon. What was it this time? Hyporbean giant? Hellhound? Minotaur? Again? I saw something even worse. Travis. At least, I thought it was. He blushed. "Hi, Katie." It was Travis. Connor would just get up and walk away like nothing happened. I turned away. He was my long-term crush but I had never forgiven him for the Easter bunnies on my cabin roof.

I started to walk away. He called after me. Amazing myself, I stopped. Why did I stop? I have no real reason to stop. So why did I?

"What are you doing here?" I stopped being polite. "What is it this time? Smiley faces on the strawberries? Green fingers?"

"No... So you're going out with Malcolm, huh?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing. I was just in that tree and couldn't help but overhear."

"Uh huh. I totally believe that you just happened to be in a tree where you could hear everything that just happened. Were you spying on me?"

He blushed. "No."

I raised my eyebrows. "Got something to say to me?" I stepped closer, waiting for him to speak.

He stepped closer. There was about 5 centimetres in between us. He leaned in. I could practically hear Aphrodite talking in my head. She was saying something along the lines of 'KISS HIM, YOU FOOL!' I obeyed. It was the perfect kiss. Tender and left me wanting more. So I took more.

END OF FLASHBACK

_We were told, we were told, we were larger than life, We were told, we were told, we were larger than life, for love, looove. _  
><em>We were told, we were told, we were larger than life, We were told, we were told, we were larger than life, for love, looove, for love, looove, Love, looove. <em>  
><em>Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love <em>

I walked back to the Demeter table, as I walked past Hermes Travis jumped in front of me. He kissed me. Long and slow. I ignored the wolf whistles and pulled away. I headed back to Demeter to the sound of an entire camp clapping.


	4. Leyna

REYNA'S POV

"That was amazing! I had no idea you were so talented, Katie!" She blushed down to her roots (pun. Funny. Nothing? OK. Suit yourselves.) "The next singer is... Reyna!" I coughed on my water. I looked away from my brilliant boyfriend, Leo and stood up. "With all due respect, lady Venus," Aphrodite's form flickered briefly "are you joking? I mean, seriously?"

"Yeah, of course I'm serious! You're gonna have SO MUCH FUN!"

I sighed and trudged up to the stage muttering something along the lines of "stupid singing...stupid karaoke...stupid goddess..."

She was watching me with an amused smile on her face. She spoke in my mind "You know I can hear you, right? I hope you meant Apollo." I couldn't help but think "OUT OF MY MIND!" She, of course heard. I got a warning look that meant something along the lines of "I can make you fall out of love with Leo and in love with Octavian, so WATCH IT!"

Please, no!

I stood in front of the mic. "What do I have to sing?"

"Begin Again by Taylor Swift."

"Any reason for this song choice?"

"It has a bit about Jason."

I groaned. I couldn't think of anything more humiliating. Before I could protest the music kicked in.

_Took a deep breath in the mirror_ _He didn't like it when I wore high heels, but I do_ _Turned the lock and put my headphones on_ _He always said he didn't get this song but I do, I do_  
><em>Walked in expecting you'd be late<em> _But you got here early_ _And you stand and wait_ _And I walk to you_ _You pulled my chair out and helped me_ _And you don't know how nice that is_ _But I do_  
><em>And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid<em> _I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did_ _I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does_ _Is break and burn and end_ _But on a Wednesday in a café I watched it begin again_  
><em>You said you never met one girl<em> _Who has as many James Taylor records as you_ _But I do_ _We tell stories and you don't know why I'm coming off a little shy_ _But I do_  
><em>But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did<em> _I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does_ _Is break and burn and end_ _But on a Wednesday in a café I watched it begin again_

FLASHBACK

I was training in the arena, venting my frustration on the practice dummies. Jason and Piper walked past. "Hey, Rey!" He called out. I used the anger that he gave me to behead the dummy, conveniently dressed in Greek armour.

Leo walked by as I stabbed another in the heart and sliced a third behind me in half without even turning. He whistled appreciatively. "That was AWESOME, Rey!" I hated it when anyone called me that, except Leo. Strange. I stabbed a fourth dummy in the stomach and pulled out about 1 bale of hays worth.

"Can I help you, flame boy?" I said with a smirk.

"Oh, ha ha. Very original, Rey."

"Cut the crap. What do you want?"

"A date." I was shocked, to say the least. I've not had a date in YEARS! I was on Circe's island which meant if I wanted a boyfriend I would have to figure out how to date a guinea pig. Then I was too busy with my praetor ship, and then I was hung-up on Jason and then busy waiting for him to come back and then I just never got asked. I was never treated like this before like... like a normal person. I was always seen as a praetor. Someone to be looked up to, not talked to on a casual level. At 18 years old I can honestly say that I had never been asked out.

I was so shocked I said yes. Leo punched the air and his hand caught fire. I laughed. He was funny even when he didn't mean to be. He got this goofy grin on his face. I frowned. It had been ages since I laughed like that. Thankfully, Leo didn't notice. I hacked at all the chinks in the armour. Before I knew it, The dummy was a pile of straw and armour. I collapsed on the bleachers and thought about everything that had happened. I smiled to myself and walked off.

FLASHBACK END

_And we walk down the block to my car_ _And I almost brought him up_ _But you start to talk about the movies_ _That your family watches every single Christmas_ _And I won't talk about that_ _For the first time, what's past is past_  
><em>'Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid<em> _I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did_ _I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does_ _Is break and burn and end_ _Then on a Wednesday in a café I watched it begin again_ _Then on a Wednesday in a café I watched it begin again_

I finished the song and realised that the campers had fallen silent. Thalia was back. She spoke in a hollow voice. "Hunters. Follow." They left. The Hunters went towards the Artemis cabin and Thalia went towards Zeus cabin. I heard her talking to Chiron earlier. Apparently it's a matter of respect. I've seen the Zeus cabin. It is SERIOUSLY creepy! It's bare except for a few personal things of Thalia and Jason. There's also a really giant, really scary statue of Zeus. I kinda felt bad for her. (I stayed in Big House as there is no Greek form of Bellona.)

After the Hunters left I got off the stage and went back to the head table. On the way I risked a glance at Leo. His cheeks were on fire. Literally. I whispered to him and the flames went out. Aphrodite said "and on that note I think we're done for tonight. See you tomorrow!"


	5. Jiper

JASON'S POV

The day went quick. Too quick. Before we knew it it was time for campfire. Oh, joy. Everything was tense today. Most of us were scared we would be picked. The Hunters were totally ignoring Nico and I had heard Thalia crying last night. Stupid goddess. She's really upset my sister and no one messes with my sister. The Hunters tried to leave but they couldn't get past the barrier, which was weird. Usually anyone could come or go if they wanted, so long as they were half-bloods, gods or Chiron. Aphrodite and Apollo flashed in. I looked away. I didn't think charm speak would bring me back twice. Apollo looked extremely pleased with himself. "Guys! I've made up a new haiku about this! Ready?" The Hunters, Percy and Nico groaned. It can't be that bad, can it? I mean, he's the god of poetry, right?

"Down at CHB

Heroes sing songs to their friends

Zeus hates Nico"

Nico started hyperventilating. Zeus wouldn't kill him, right?

Aphrodite sidestepped away from him. "Anyway, the first singer tonight is Jason. I trudged (lovely word, trudged) over to the stage.

"What song do you want me to sing, lady Venus?"

"Rule the World by Take that."

I sighed. "Fine."

_You light, the skies up above me_ _A star, so bright you blind me_ _Don't close your eyes_ _Don't fade away_ _Don't fade away_  
><em>Yeah you and me we can ride on a star<em> _If you stay with me girl, we can rule the world_ _Yeah you and me we can light up the sky_ _If you stay by my side, we can rule the world._  
><em>If walls break down, I will comfort you<em> _If angels cry, oh I'll be there for you_ _You've saved my soul_ _Don't leave me now_ _Don't leave me now_  
><em>Yeah you and me we can ride on a star<em> _If you stay with me girl, we can rule the world_ _Yeah you and me we can light up the sky_ _If you stay by my side, we can rule the world._  
><em>All the stars are coming out tonight<em> _They're lighting up the sky tonight_ _For you_ _For you_ _All the stars are coming out tonight_ _They're lighting up the sky tonight_ _For you_ _For you,_

FLASHBACK

I was flying with Piper. I was wearing my Superman t-shirt and blue jeans. Piper was wearing her skinny jeans and her CHB shirt. I stared into her kaleidoscope eyes for so long, we almost flew into a flock of doves.

"Your mom?"

"Probably." She sighed, looking at the doves.

"Time to go back down?"

"Good idea. If she can reach us up here I don't want to know what she'll send next." I laughed.

I started to fly us back to ground level. Then I changed my mind.

"Jason, what are you doing?"

I didn't answer her. I carried on flying.

"Jason, answer me or I'll charm speak the answer out of you."

"Haven't you guesses yet?"

She looked around. "Thalia's tree?"

I nodded. We landed on a wide branch and sat down. I loved the view. You could see the entire valley from up there. But that view didn't even compare to the one next to me. I should start saying these things out loud, I thought. She looked at me and I leaned in. She stopped me. "I should probably get back." With that, she started climbing down. I climbed down after her.

"Pipes? What's wrong? Did I do something? Or not do something? What is it?"

"Nothing. Just an archery session." She had reached the bottom of the tree. I jumped off the last bough and lowered myself down in a way that stopped me breaking anything. I landed in front of her. She kissed me and ran off.

TIME SKIP

I decided to surprise her. I went down to the archery range. I saw here. One of the stupid Apollo kids kept on hitting on her. He put his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him off. He grabbed her arm. She tried to get him off of her but it didn't work. He grabbed her other arm and spun her around to face him. She tried to get away but it didn't work. I recognised the guy. Tony Blaze from Apollo. He got all of his dad's ability and none of his looks. Then he kissed her. She tried to push him off but it didn't work. I snuck up behind him and Piper's eyes widened. Her eyes screamed help me! I mimed something to her. She fake-relaxed and he kept hold of her, but not as tightly.

Suddenly she kneed him in the balls and shoved him backwards, where I was on all fours. I tripped him up and stood, holding his own sword to his throat.

I said some colourful language to his retreating form and Piper yelled something along the lines of "Go to Hades, PERVERT!" I laughed, put my arms around her, and kissed her.

END OF FLASHBACK

_Yeah you and me we can ride on a star_ _If you stay with me girl, we can rule the world_ _Yeah you and me we can light up the sky_ _If you stay by my side, we can rule the world._  
><em>All the stars are coming out tonight<em> _They're lighting up the sky tonight_ _For you_ _For you_ _All the stars are coming out tonight_ _They're lighting up the sky tonight_ _For you_ _For you_

Of all the flashbacks, it HAD to be that one! The entire camp looked about ready to kill Tony. He had shrunk in his seat. Aphrodite looked about ready to kill him. She carried on. "I'll deal with you later. For now, the next singer is... Clarisse!"


	6. Claris

CLARISSE'S POV

"WHAT?! YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING!"

"Nope." The woman that was officially my least favourite goddess said.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"Actually, I can. I'm kinda a goddess."

I tried to run. I was immediately stopped by a barrier around the dining pavilion. Great.

She seemed to realise what had happened. "Oh, right. Well after miss Grace's little disappearing act last night I thought it best to put a barrier round the pavilion. No one can leave until Apollo and I say so."

I looked accusingly at Apollo. He shrugged. "Sorry, sweetheart. I actually have a haiku about this..."

"NO!" The entire camp yells.

"Okay, okay, either way, no one's leaving until you get up here, sweetheart." I swear, if he calls me sweetheart one more time... I trudged (lovely word) up to the stage.

"What song?"

"Not very polite, are you?"

"Nope. Now what song?"

"Heart Attack by Demi Lovato."

"Fine." Anything to get out of here.

The music started playing. I started singing.

_Puttin' my defenses up_ _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_ _If I ever did that_ _I think I'd have a heart attack_  
><em>Never put my love out on the line<em> _Never said "Yes" to the right guy_ _Never had trouble getting what I want_ _But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_  
><em>When I don't care<em> _I can play 'em like a Ken doll_ _Won't wash my hair_ _Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_  
><em>But you make me wanna act like a girl<em> _Paint my nails and wear high heels_ _Yes, you make me so nervous_ _That I just can't hold your hand_  
><em>You make me glow,<em> _But I cover up_ _Won't let it show,_ _So I'm..._  
><em>Puttin' my defenses up<em> _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_ _If I ever did that_ _I think I'd have a heart attack [3x]_  
><em>Never break a sweat for the other guys<em> _When you come around, I get paralyzed_ _And every time I try to be myself_ _It comes out wrong like a cry for help_  
><em>It's just not fair<em> _Pain's more trouble than love is worth_ _I gasp for air_ _It feels so good, but you know it hurts_  
><em>But you make me wanna act like a girl<em> _Paint my nails and wear perfume for you_ _Make me so nervous_ _That I just can't hold your hand_  
><em>You make me glow,<em> _But I cover up_ _Won't let it show,_

FLASHBACK

I was training. I was listening to Green Day and throwing javelins. I hit an archery target. Dead bulls eye. I ignored the archery instructor that was yelling at me. I ignored him and threw at a tree, the javelin sunk halfway into the bark. Then I threw at a practice dummy, cleaving the helmet in half.

I heard someone behind me. "Uh, Clarisse?"

"WHAT?"

"Can you stop yelling, please?" Chris Rodriguez

"Oh" I took out my earphones. I had had it on full volume, which was probably why I was yelling. On the other hand, I yell a lot normally. "What?"

"Doyouwannagooutwithmesometime?"

"Say it slower and in English." I spoke as if I was talking to a 5-year-old.

"Do you want to go out with me"

I must have misheard. Was he asking me out? "One more time, please?"

"I like you. Do you want to go out with me?"

No. I definatley didn't mishear. Instead I blushed right down to my roots. "Uh, sure."

"Great!" He said, and left.

I watched him walk away. What the Hades just happened?

END OF FLASHBACK

_So I'm..._  
><em>Puttin' my defenses up<em> _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_ _If I ever did that_ _I think I'd have a heart attack [3x]_  
><em>The feelings got lost in my lungs<em> _They're burning, I'd rather be numb_ _And there's no one else to blame (no one else)_ _So scared I take off and i run_ _I'm flying too close to the sun_ _And I burst into flames_  
><em>You make me glow,<em> _But I cover up_ _Won't let it show,_ _So I'm..._  
><em>Puttin' my defences up<em> _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_ _If I ever did that_ _I think I'd have a heart attack [5x]_

I finished the song and stormed back towards Ares. Before I got there, Chris hugged me from behind and spun me around. I laughed and kissed him. I heard awww's from the Aphrodite girls and, not bright red, sat down at my table. Chris grinned at me. I found myself smiling back.


	7. Frazel?

HAZEL'S POV

"And the next singer is..." She looked at me and I freaked. Uh oh. Does she know I broke up with Frank? (sorry, and Frazel shippers, but I needed someone to sing this!)

"Hazel Levesque"

Great. I got up on stage.

"You'll be singing L.O.V.E. by Jessie J"

I stopped her. "Actually, can I sing When You Were My Man by Pixie Lott?"

"Why... Oh, right. Of course." She gave me a sad look and stepped back. "Off you go."

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_ _Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_ _When our friends talk about you_ _All it does is just tear me down_ _Because my heart breaks a little_ _When I hear your name_  
><em>It all just sounds like oh<em> _Too young, too dumb to realize_ _That you should have bought you flowers_ _And held my hand_ _Should have given me all your hours_ _When I had the chance_ _Take me to every party_ _Because all I wanted to do was dance_ _Now I'm dancing_ _But I'm dancing with another man_  
><em>Your pride, your ego, your needs, and your selfish ways<em> _Caused the good strong woman like me_ _To walk out your life_ _Now you'll never, never get to clean up the mess you made_ _And it haunts me just a little when I close my eyes_  
><em>It all just sounds like oh Too young, too dumb to realize<em> _That you should have bought you flowers_ _And held my hand_ _Should have given me all your hours_ _When I had the chance_ _Take me to every party_ _Because all I wanted to do was dance_ _Now I'm dancing_ _But I'm dancing with another man_

FLASHBACK

3 weeks ago

"Frank, listen to me. I love you, but not in that way anymore. I feel trapped, and I know you do too. You barely ever talk to me any more. Or look at me. You just don't seem to care about me. You're moody. You're always busy with archery or spending time with your siblings, who you don't even like. If I say I'm going to a party and ask you to come, you refuse! Why can't we just go back to the way we were?"

"Fine. We won't see each other anymore. Fine by me. I was your only friend back at camp. No one liked or trusted you, because you are literally Devil's spawn. They were right. I loved you, and thought you felt the same, it seems I was wrong. Goodbye." And with that Frank Zangh walked out of my life.

Time skip

1 week later

"Hi, Hazel." It was one of the new campers, from Hermes. Josh.

"Oh, hi, Josh, what is it?"

"Oh, nothing much, just...um...see, the thing is... do you want to go out with me?"

I hesitated. Why? I thought. It's not like Frank knows. Wait, why do I care what Frank thinks?

I guess he took my hesitation as a 'no' because he started to walk away.

"Wait" I called out.

He turned back towards me, with a hopeful smile on his face.

"Pick me up at my cabin at six thirty." His smile turned into a wide grin. I went to the Aphrodite cabin to ask Piper for help.

Time skip

I looked at the clock. 6:27

I heard a knock at the door. I opened it and _there_ was Josh, holding a bunch of lilies.

I take them off him and smell them. "They're my favourite, thank you."

END OF FLASHBACK

_Although it hurts_ _I'll be the first to say that you were wrong_ _You know you're probably much too late_ _To try and apologize for your mistakes_ _But I just want you to know_  
><em>He buys me flowers<em> _He holds my hand_ _Gives me all his hours_ _When he has the chance_ _Take me to every party_ _Because all I want to do is dance_ _He does all the things you should have done when you were my man_ _He does all the things you should have done when you were my man_

I walked back to my table, refusing to look at anybody. Apollo spoke. "Well, on that note, I think it's time for lights out. Goodnight, campers."


	8. Percabeth!

Annabeth  
>No one has seen Tony Blaze all day. He's probably in the infirmary because no one has been allowed to go in. I guess Aphrodite got really mad. I would, if I was in her position. I can't believe he did that to Piper! I've been trying talk to Frank all morning. He's locked himself in Ares cabin. I asked Clarisse if he was okay. She just said he was sulking. I was walking past the beach when a pair of hands covered my eyes. I was panicking, until I heard a voice. "Guess who?" Percy. I laughed. "Hands. Off. Eyes, Seaweed Brain." He removed his hands and smiled at me. My heart melted. "I gotta surprise for you, come on." And he started dragging me along the beach.<br>"Where are we going?"  
>"It's a surprise! Come on!" We carried on running until we reached the dock. He dragged me to the edge and gestured for me to look over. I bent over the edge. There, in a bubble in the water, was a picnic, with strawberries, coke, sandwiches and LOTS of chocolate.<br>I turned to him with a smile on my face. "It's perfect." He got THAT smile on his face. The one that means he's about to so something I wouldn't like. I was right, because then he grabbed my wrist, and jumped in, pulling me with him. We got into the bubble, and had a lunch of chocolate, strawberries, and PB& J sandwiches. The perfect afternoon, with the perfect guy. When we finished, we lay down on the bottom of the bubble, with Percy's arm around me. It was peaceful, to say the least. Then we heard the conch horn. Dinnertime. Good. I was starving. I tried to get up, but found myself trapped. Percy had fallen asleep with his arm on me. I shook him awake. I didn't want to be late. Long story short, we were late. We walked in about 10 minutes after everyone else. Percy's hair looked normal but my hair was messed up from lying in the bubble. Cue the entire camp wolf whistling. Aphrodite winked at me. I was bright red. Percy, noticing this, yelled out "It's not like that!" I had never heard 200 people saying "Riiiiight" at the same time until that moment.  
>Aphrodite said the words that I had been dreading. "It's your turn, Annabeth." di immortales!<br>I let go of Percy's hand and went up to the stage. "What song do you want me to sing?"  
>"Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift."<br>I knew the song. I stepped up to the mic as the music started. I waited. I started singing.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_  
><em> And I'm a house of cards<em>  
><em> You're the kind of reckless<em>  
><em> That should send me runnin'<em>  
><em> But I kinda know that I won't get far<em>  
><em> And you stood there in front of me<em>  
><em> Just close enough to touch<em>  
><em> Close enough to hope you couldn't see<em>  
><em> What I was thinking of<em>

_ Drop everything now_  
><em> Meet me in the pouring rain<em>  
><em> Kiss me on the sidewalk<em>  
><em> Take away the pain<em>  
><em> 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>  
><em> Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<em>  
><em> Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>  
><em> 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>

_ My mind forgets to remind me_  
><em> You're a bad idea<em>  
><em> You touch me once and it's really something,<em>  
><em> You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.<em>  
><em> I'm on my guard for the rest of the world<em>  
><em> But with you I know it's no good<em>  
><em> And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...<em>

_ Drop everything now_  
><em> Meet me in the pouring rain<em>  
><em> Kiss me on the sidewalk<em>  
><em> Take away the pain<em>  
><em> 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>  
><em> Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<em>  
><em> Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>  
><em> 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>

_FLASHBACK_

_2 days ago_  
>I was with Percy on a date in a restaurant that was famous for selling 'anything but seafood'. It was perfect. I was wearing a grey dress and owl earrings, and my hair was loose. Perce was wearing a dark blue suit with a dark green tie. He looked really good. The food was nice, and we were just waiting for desert. Percy took a deep breath "Annabeth"<br>"What?" I smiled. He had been jumpy and nervous all day. "Is something wrong?"  
>"No." He smiled. "Not when I'm with you."<br>"That's cute. What is it?"  
>The waiter came up to our table to give us our desert. "Anything else, sir?" He asked a very annoyed looking Percy. "Can you give us a minute?"<br>The waiter scowled. "Very well." And walked away.  
>I turned back to Percy. "Seriously, what is it?"<br>"Um... see... the thing is..."  
>"You've not had this much trouble getting out words since you had to do a speech in front of the entire camp." I laughed.<br>e took a deep breath. "Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?"  
>did I hear him right? Probably, because he repeated the question on 1 knee with a ring in his hand.<br>"Yes" That was all I needed to say. He put the ring on my finger and we kissed. The rest of the restaurant started clapping. He dropped a roll of $50 bills on the table and picked me up and carried me, bridal style, over to the exit. He put me in the passenger seat of his car. He got into the drivers seat and he drove us back to camp.

END OF FLASHBACK

_ I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._  
><em> Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.<em>  
><em> And lead me up the staircase<em>  
><em> Won't you whisper soft and slow?<em>  
><em> I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.<em>

_ Drop everything now,_  
><em> Meet me in the pouring rain,<em>  
><em> Kiss me on the sidewalk,<em>  
><em> Take away the pain<em>  
><em> 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.<em>  
><em> Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<em>  
><em> Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>  
><em> 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>

_ And the sparks fly..._  
><em> Oh, baby, smile...<em>  
><em> And the sparks fly...<em>

The entire camp were either cheering or crying. I got off the stage and jumped into Percy's arms. We kissed, and I, still a little red-faced, walked back to my table. I was immediately bombarded with questions from my siblings.  
>Malcolm, who was sat next to me, asked me, "Annie, why didn't you tell us?"<br>"I was going to, but then Aphrodite showed up, and I figured keeping a secret was better than deafening everyone in the tri-state area!"  
>"Well, congrats, even if he is the son of our mother's immortal enemy, I'm happy for you." I felt so happy. For the first time in my life, everything seemed to fall into place.<p> 


	9. Unwelcome Change

3rd Person  
>Aphrodite tried to speak but was too torn between crying and screaming to do much else. she wrote something down on a pink quill and a piece of paper that had suddenly appeared for her. Apollo muttered "they're not gonna like this" under his breath. He yelled to the crowd. "Yo, listen up!" Everyone stopped and turned to him. "Thanks. Now, Aphrodite has just told me something that you might not like. She says that she has already..." Everyone cheered. "BUT... She now wants the boy or girlfriend of the previous singers to sing, too. Like, just now, Annabeth sang, so she wants Percy to sing a song, too. You can choose what you want to sing." Percy, Frank, Leo, Piper, Chris, Travis and Thalia all cried out in protest. No one else seemed to mind.<p>

A.N. I'll do the new chapters as I think of the songs.


	10. Leyna 2

Leo As Aphrodite got a hold of herself she stepped up to the mic. "Could Leo come up, please?" I went up to the stage. My cheeks were on fire. I didn't notice until Rey yelled out, "Sus mejillas están ardiendo, muchacho de la llama" [Your cheeks are on fire, flame boy! (I know that it's weird, and a bit random, but they both speak Spanish, and I think it is a bit more personal if they talk to each other in another language, as you're about to find out.)] I hurriedly put the flames out. "What are you gonna sing?" Aphrodite asked. She looked just like Reyna. I realised I said this out loud when I heard a few dozen awww's and saw Reyna blushing. Wait. Reyna. Blushing? Weird.

"I'm gonna sing _Out of my League _by Stephen Speaks"

"I love that song! Off you go, then!"

_It's her hair and her eyes today_

_That just simply take me away_

_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love_

_Makes me shiver but in a good way_

_All the times I have sat and stared_

_As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair_

_And she purses her lips, bats her eyes_

_As she plays with me sittin there slacked jaw_

_And nothing to say_  
><em>Cause I love her with all that I am<em>

_And my voice shakes along with my hands_

_Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need_

_And I'm out of my league once again_  
><em>It's a masterful melody<em>

_When she calls out my name to me_

_As the world spins around her_

_She laughs, rolls her eyes_

_And I feel like I'm fallin but it's no surprise_  
><em>Cause I love her with all that I am<em>

_And my voice shakes along with my hands_

_Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea_

_But I'd rather be here than on land_

_Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need_

_And I'm out of my league once again_

FLASHBACK

Rey and I were at a café in New Rome. Our first date. We were talking and noticed that everyone was listening in. Reyna gave me a look.

"You speak Spanish, right?"

"Fluently" Then she started talking in Spanish.

"Bueno, ahora podemos hablar en privado" **Good, now we can speak privately,**I translated.

"Eso es bueno, pero, ¿cómo lo sabes?" I wondered **That is good, but how do you know? **

"Como pretor, tengo que saber acerca de las personas que superviso. En este momento hay 4 personas en Nueva Roma que hablan con fluidez español. tú y yo, y otros 2 que no son que no están aquí." She replied with a smug smile **As praetor, I have to know about the people I supervise. There are currently 4 people in New Rome who speak fluent Spanish. you and I, and 2 others that are not here.**

"Bien, entonces puedo decir algo que he querido decir desde hace mucho tiempo. Me gustas. Realmente me gustas." I said **okay, then I can say something I've wanted to say for a long time. I like you. Really like you.**

"Me gustas mucho, demasiado"

And I had no idea how happy 1 sentence could make me. **I really like you, too**

"así que ... ¿quieres ser mi novia?" I asked, worried I'd blown it. **So… will you be my girlfriend?**

"Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías." **I thought you'd never ask.**

She smiled, and we kissed.

END OF FLASHBACK

_It's her hair and her eyes today That just simply take me away_

_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love_

_Makes me shiver but in a good way_

_All the times I have sat and stared_

_As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair_

_As she purses her lips, bats her eyes_ _A_

_nd she plays with me sittin there slacked jaw_

_And nothing to say_  
><em>Cause I love her with all that I am<em>

_And my voice shakes along with my hands_

_Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea_

_But I'd rather be here than on land_

_Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need_ _A_

_nd I'm out of my league once again _

The song finished, and I looked at Reyna. Everyone else was looking at me strangely. I realised_ t_hat no one else could speak Spanish, and I grinned. It kept it private. Just between Reyna and me. Then I realised there were subtitles. Ah, well.

I was walking back to the Hephaestus table, but changed my route. I walked up to the head table, where Reyna was sitting. I smiled at her and she jumped up and kissed me. "Te quiero, mi amor" (I love you, sweetheart) I whispered.

"Te amo, también" (I love you, too) She whispered back. I walked back to my table, ignoring the cat-calls and wolf whistles. I sat down and looked at Reyna. She was bright red, but looked happy. And that made me happy.


	11. Thalico 2

Thalia

"Thalia, your turn."  
>"I'm not singing a song to Death Breath over there." I yelled<br>"How do you know what his breath smells like?"  
>I blushed. "It's just a nickname."<br>"Yeah. Right."  
>I found myself being propelled (another lovely word) up to the stage. I looked behind me and saw every Aphrodite kid except Piper standing at the foot of the stage. I looked around for Piper and saw her sitting in Jason's lap. Eww, gross! I mean, he's my brother and he's happy, and I'm happy for him, but come on! People are eating, here!<br>"I don't even know what to sing." This'll get me out of it!  
>"Oh, don't worry. Apollo told me you'd use it as an excuse to chicken out so I chose a song for you!" Oh, crap!<br>"What song?"  
>"I'd Lie by Taylor Swift"<br>I knew the song. Oh, crap. If Artemis finds out about this...  
>"Oh, don't worry, child. She'll never find out."<br>"Out of my mind!"  
>"Touchy! Apollo, music!"<br>I waited for my cue and grabbed the mic. I started singing.

_I don't think that passenger seat_  
><em>Has ever looked this good to me<em>  
><em>He tells me about his night<em>  
><em>And I count the colors in his eyes<em>

_He'll never fall in love he swears_  
><em>As he runs his fingers through his hair<em>  
><em>I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong<em>  
><em>And I don't think it ever crossed his mind<em>  
><em>He tells a joke I fake a smile<em>  
><em>That I know all his favorite songs and<em>

_I could tell you his favorite colors green_  
><em>He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth<em>  
><em>His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes<em>  
><em>And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie<em>

_He looks around the room_  
><em>Innocently overlooks the truth<em>  
><em>Shouldn't a light go on?<em>  
><em>Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?<em>

_He sees everything black and white_  
><em>Never let nobody see him cry<em>  
><em>I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine<em>

_I could tell you his favourite colour's green_  
><em>He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth<em>  
><em>His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes<em>  
><em>And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie<em>

_He stands there then walks away_  
><em>My gods, if I could only say<em>  
><em>I'm holding every breath for you<em>

_FLASHBACK This wasn't a flashback, well, it was, but it wasn't mine. I had no memory of this, but someone else apparently did. It was Nico. Piper and Hazel were crying. "They... They just fell."_

This must have been when Perce and Annie fell into Tartarus.

"They'll be okay." It was Nico. He was at the front of the ship.

"How do you know that?" Piper sounded more pissed off than upset.

Nico hesitated. "They are each others mortal point. They make each other want to stay alive. They literally are each others centre."

TIME SKIP

"Nico, truth or dare?" Piper asked. Percy and Annabeth were back.

"Truth. Your dares are the worst."

Piper smiled. "When Percy and Annabeth fell into Tar- that place" she corrected with a nervous glance at P & A. "You said they needed to think of the 1 thing that kept them both alive. That made them want to stay mortal. What's your mortal point?"

He thought for a minute. "This doesn't leave this ship, got it?" Everyone nodded in agreement. He sighed again. "Thalia Grace. My mortal point is Thalia Grace."

END OF FLASHBACK

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_  
><em>I think he can see through everything but my heart<em>  
><em>First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"<em>  
><em>So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle<em>

_Yes, I could tell you his favourite colours green_  
><em>He loves to argue oh and it kills me<em>  
><em>His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes<em>  
><em>And if you asked me if I love him<em>  
><em>If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie<em>

I jumped off the stage. I started to walk towards my fellow Hunters, but on the way I saw something that really, irrationally, totally, completely and utterly PISSED ME OFF! I saw Drew getting WAY TOO CLOSE to Nico. She was practically sitting on his lap. He was leaning back as far as possible without falling off. Anger boiled up inside of me. I didn't know why. It was probably Aphrodite messing with my head, but instead I walked towards the Hades table, walked over to Drew, and slapped her round the face.


	12. A Bit More Thalico

Thalia

I tried to leave, but found myself blocked but the stupid wall. I got rid of it by summoning lightning and blasting it. I carried on running. When I reached my cabin I collapsed on my bunk and started crying for the 2nd time in 3 days. I cried for a while and then I sat up on my bunk. The radio was on. Dad was staring at me, well, his statue was, anyway. I stood up and started pacing the cabin. I moved and sat window ledge. The only other place in the cabin away from Zeus' glare. Then I heard something on the radio that made me catch my breath.  
>"This is dedicated to Thalia Grace from Nico di Angelo. He says he just wants to talk. This is Katy Perry with This Moment."<p>

_Can you tell me, who called the race?_  
><em> Can anyone stay in one place?<em>  
><em> And when you get to the finish line<em>  
><em> Will you wish for more time?<em>  
><em> I say one day<em>  
><em> One day you will<em>  
><em> But maybe one day you will find<em>  
><em> That you just can't push rewind<em>

The storm was getting worse. I saw all the campers running back to their cabins. Jason was heading her way. I didn't need a lecture from my little brother. No. My BIG brother now. He had turned 16 recently. That was a weird thing to get used to. I was meant to be 10 years older. I was meant to be 26. I saw HIM. He was watching me through his window. He was watching me. Creepy.

_ All we have is this moment_  
><em> Tomorrow's unspoken<em>  
><em> Yesterday is history<em>  
><em> So why don't you be here with me?<em>  
><em> All we have is this moment<em>  
><em> To put our love into motion<em>  
><em> Yesterday is history<em>  
><em> So why don't you be here with me?<em>  
><em> Be here with me now<em>

I put my head in my hands. I pulled away when I realised that my hands were now wet. I was still crying. Dammit, Aphrodite. Why does love have to be so complicated? Wait. Did I just say LOVE? I don't love Nico. Do I?

_Do you ever think that, we're just chasing our tails?_  
><em> Like life is one big fast treadmill<em>  
><em> And we pop what is prescribed<em>  
><em> If it gets us first prize<em>  
><em> But you know who I, who I think will win<em>  
><em> Are the ones that let love in<em>  
><em> Are the ones that take the time<em>

Maybe I should let love in once in a while. No. I'm a Hunter. No. Boys.

_All we have is this moment_  
><em> Tomorrow's unspoken<em>  
><em> Yesterday is history<em>  
><em> So why don't you be here with me?<em>  
><em>All we have is this moment<br>To put our love into motion  
>Yesterday is history<em>  
><em> So why don't you be here with me?<em>  
><em> Be here with me now<em>

I can see why Nico chose this song. He's so smart, and caring, and considerate, and loving. He's not like the others. A voice said in her head. He's nothing like Luke.

_ Be here with me now_  
><em> 'Cause the future is right now, right in front of you<em>  
><em> Don't let the clock, the clock tell you what to do<em>  
><em> A future is right now, I'm in front of you<em>  
><em> Baby don't blink and miss<em>

Nico's right. I shouldn't blink and miss. And I shouldn't stereotype. I based half of the Earths population on 1 guy. It was a stupid mistake. And I really regret it. I made a decision.

_This moment_  
><em> Tomorrow's unspoken<em>  
><em> Yesterday is history<em>  
><em> So why don't you be here with me?<em>

I ran out of my cabin. I should be with him. I don't care if it's just Aphrodite screwing with my thoughts. I should be with him.

_All we have is this moment_  
><em> To put our love into motion<em>  
><em> Yesterday is history<em>  
><em> So why don't you be here with me?<em>  
><em> Be here with me now<em>

I ran to the Hades cabin. To Nico. I raised my arm to knock on the door, and almost hit him. Of course, he had been watching me. He knew I was coming. Then, before I could lose my nerve, I grabbed him and kissed him. Best kiss ever. I pulled away. He was blushing. He had gone from his usual pale colour to tomato red. I kissed him again. The weather went from full-on storm to a clear, perfect night.  
>"What about Artemis?" He asked, breaking the kiss.<br>"I'll deal with her tomorrow." I said, kissing him again. I could feel him smiling into the kiss.  
>"So... does this mean you're my girlfriend, now?"<br>"What do you think?" This time, he leaned in first. It was the best moment ever.


	13. PERCABETH 2

PERCY'S POV  
>Today went pretty quick. I haven't seen Thalia. Or Nico, for that matter. I wonder... Nah. She's a Hunter. And DEFINATLEY not about to start dating Nico. I think. I'm pretty clueless. Anyway, it was time for yet another karaoke competition. And I had a VERY bad feeling about today. I was right. "The next singer is Percy Jackson."<br>Oh, joy.  
>I had something special planned. It was Annabeth's birthday, after all. I had been practicing all week, and I wasn't a TOTAL train crash. I whispered something to Apollo. A guitar appeared on stage.<br>"Happy Birthday, Annie. Yes, this one's for you!" (That is also the title)  
>I started strumming. I remembered the chords perfectly. (Too late to do the story tonight. Sorry!)<p>

_Vivid dreams of the you I don't know yet_  
><em> So amazing and I'll never forget<em>  
><em> You're the one for me.<em>  
><em> I felt so safe where I should be<em>  
><em> The best damn night with the one of my dreams, literally.<em>

_ I think about your face for days and days _  
><em> And I find myself scrollin' down your facebook page<em>  
><em> And now I see..<em>  
><em> My friends know I'm the worst, a hopeless flirt<em>  
><em> But even wearing armor I can still get hurt<em>  
><em> I just healed<em>

_ And you're the one that I need _  
><em> You're the air that I breathe<em>  
><em> You're the only one that I want to rely on<em>  
><em> You're that beat in my heart<em>  
><em> I'm a shot in the dark <em>  
><em> You're the only one to turn the light on<em>  
><em> You're the one that I need<em>  
><em> You're the air that I breathe<em>  
><em> You're the only one that I want to rely on<em>  
><em> You're that beat in my heart<em>  
><em> I'm a shot in the dark <em>  
><em> You're the only one to turn the light on<em>

_ I hurt you, I know that's true, but I'd never leave your side again I've thought all this through_  
><em> And I want you.<em>  
><em> I'd ask you, to meet up soon, but I guess you're probably busy and I guess that that's cool.<em>  
><em> But where are you?<em>  
><em> 'cause...<em>

_ And you're the one that I need _  
><em> You're the air that I breathe<em>  
><em> You're the only one that I want to rely on<em>  
><em> You're that beat in my heart<em>  
><em> I'm a shot in the dark <em>  
><em> You're the only one to turn the light on<em>  
><em> You're the one that I love <em>  
><em> You're the sun from above<em>  
><em> You're the only one I want to grow old with<em>  
><em> You're a pain in the ass<em>  
><em> I'm a stake in the grass<em>  
><em> But I love you so you'll have to put up with it<em>

FLASHBACK  
>I was at my fathers palace.<br>"Hi, dad." Amphitrite (is that her name?) huffed and stormed out.  
>"Hello, Perseus."<br>"Dad, please just call me Percy."  
>"You don't like Perseus?" He looked relieved. I was confused, then he laughed. "Great! I only named you Perseus to appease Zeus!"<br>"What did you want to call me?" I asked, curious.  
>"Steve." (apologies to any Steves.)<br>"Steve Jackson, son of Poseidon." I shook my head. I preferred Perseus.  
>"Um..." I looked at my dad. "... Percy. As nice as it is to catch up, why are you here?"<br>"Oh, right. It's... It's Annabeth" He tensed.  
>"What happened? Did she break up with you? Did she die? Oh, crap! Perseus, look me in the eye and promise me you didn't knock her up!"<br>"What! Dad, no!"  
>"Great, or else I'd have to talk to her mother, and I don't want to do that! I mean, come on! Who likes olives!?"<br>"Woah, chill! I came to ask for... Permission"  
>"For what?"<br>"Dad, I want permission to marry Annabeth. I'm gonna propose."  
>"Then why have you come to me? Your meant to ask the father of the potential bride?"<br>"Yeah, I know. It'd be kinda messed up if you were Beth's dad, too. I just need a guarantee that you won't try and drown her or turn her into a female Nemo or anything." Dad laughed  
>"I promise I won't turn her into Nemo, oh, and Percy?"<br>"Yeah, dad?"  
>"Good luck." I smile and start to swim away.<br>"Oh, and Percy?" I turn. "If she turns you down, can I do the Nemo thing?"  
>"Sure."<br>END OF FLASHBACK

_ It took so long, to write this song_  
><em> And if you think this ones for you babe.. you're not wrong.<em>

_ We could stay up again til the early AM _  
><em> Scribble on some paper and that'd make me smile again,<em>  
><em> If you were here..<em>

_ And you're the one that I need _  
><em> You're the air that I breathe<em>  
><em> You're the only one that I want to rely on<em>  
><em> You're that beat in my heart<em>  
><em> I'm a shot in the dark <em>  
><em> You're the only one to turn the light on<em>  
><em> You're the one that I love <em>  
><em> You're the sun from above<em>  
><em> You're the only one I want to grow old with<em>  
><em> You're a pain in the ass<em>  
><em> I'm a stake in the grass<em>  
><em> But I love you so you'll have to put up with it<em>

_ You're the one that I see, you're the wind in the trees_  
><em> You're the smile that could light up the darkest day<em>  
><em> You're the one in my dreams, and I guess that it seems<em>  
><em> That that is all I would like to say.<em>


	14. Authors Note

I need help! I mostly have breakup songs on my MP3. If anyone wants to suggest a song and a character that I could match up, then please comment with it! Although, I already have 1 for Frank, so don't bother thinking of one for him. BTW, should I get Frazel back together? They were such a cute couple! Gods, I sound like an Aphrodite chick!

There is going to be this round of the competition, then another round, then that's it.

Oh, and, just for the record, NOT a Taylor Swift fan! Not 1 word of this is a lie; a reader who had figured out my true identity and happened to go to school with me came up to me today asking if I was a Taylor Swift fan. I had to set her straight. Genuinely not a Taylor Swift fan, not that there's anything wrong with BEING a Taylor Swift fan... I'm just a bit more R&B, soul, urban sorta girl. Okay? As you have probably guessed, I'm also a bit pedantic.


	15. Thaluke

**(A/N ~ Me again! Sorry, I just had to do a chapter on this! I do not ship either Thaluke or Lukeabeth, though, as you are about to find out.)**

THALIA'S POV

Percy started singing. At least, I think that's him... I couldn't see very well from Nico's cabin. I turned to my boyfriend. Wow. I have a boyfriend. That'll take some getting used to. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Together or apart?" He asks.

"Together. I think it's time they knew. Besides, they can't get the wrong idea, can they? They'll think I'm still a Hunter."

"And we can't have that, can we?" He smirks before pinning me against the wall. I smile back and start kissing him. When breathing became a problem, we broke apart. He took my hand in his and I kissed him on the cheek. We walked hand in hand to the dining pavilion.

When we got there, Percy was just finishing his song. We heard a collective gasp and some muttering, and suddenly Nico wasn't holding my hand anymore. I looked around for him. The Hunters all had their bows out, and unloaded. I looked where they were aiming.

"Thals? Little help? Please?" Nico sounded like he was ten years old again, I bit my lip to keep from smiling, but burst out laughing when I saw why. There was an arrow in any and every loose part of his clothing. "Not funny." He grumbled.

"Sorry." I laughed. He frowned. Guess I didn't sound too sincere. I walked over to him. The arrows were halfway into the pillar. "Jason? Percy? Little help?" They ran over and started pulling on the arrows. Twenty something, in all. Nico eventually came off the shafts, but the heads of the arrows were embedded somewhere in the pillars. He pouted because I had been struggling to keep a straight face the entire time. I gave him another kiss on the lips, and he seemed to brighten up a bit.

I started to walk over to the Zeus table when I heard his voice say "where'd you think you're going?" Then I was lifted off the ground and slung over his shoulder.

"Nico, put me down!" I yelled, trying to sound threatening, but I was laughing at the time, so I couldn't have sounded very scary. Then I an put back down on the Hades table, and he sits me on his lap. "Seriously?" I raise my eyebrows.

"What?" He asked in a whiny voice. "Hazel gets her boyfriend over here, I should be allowed to sit with my girlfriend."

"Fine." I sigh, roll my eyes, and settle on his lap. Then I realise the entire camp is still staring. "What? I can't have a boyfriend?" I shout.

"Thalia, last time we checked, which was yesterday, you were a Hunter." Hazel says from... Frank's lap. Frank? At my confused look she says, imagination unleashed with PJO told the author to get us back together."

"Who did what?"

"I have no idea. I just got some irrational urge to say it."

"Okay." I have no idea what to say to that. Then Aphrodite, officially my favourite goddess, called me up on stage.

"What is it?" I ask, cautious.

"Well... I may or may not have got Hades to release Luke from the Underworld so you and he could sing a song to each other. Then, he could sing to Annabeth and her to him after. Then, he dies again. It was before I knew you and Nico were dating."

"Shit."

"Yeah. Now, you have to sing him or he won't go back to the Underworld."

"Oh, come on! Seriously!?"

"Yeah. Have fun!" She shoves me to the microphone and claps her hands. All of a sudden, Luke appears. Collective gasps. "Hey, Thals." He smiles and acts like nothing happened.

I speak into the mic. "Hey, guys. Aphrodite has gotten Luke back from the Underworld so I can sing to him. Then Annabeth can sing to him, then he can sing to both of us, and he won't go back to the Underworld until we do. I would like to disassociate myself from this. It was Aphrodite's scheme, intent on causing drama, I'm assuming, and I would like to apologise to Nico before I start singing, because I only know one song that really matches the criteria, here. Also, it has a rocking guitar solo. So, this goes out to Luke and Nico. This is According to You by Orianthi."

_According to you_  
><em>I'm stupid,<em>  
><em>I'm useless,<em>  
><em>I can't do anything <em>_right._  
><em>According to you<em>  
><em>I'm difficult,<em>  
><em>Hard to please,<em>  
><em>Forever <em>_changing my mind._  
><em>I'm a mess in a dress,<em>  
><em>Can't show up on time,<em>  
><em>Even if <em>_it would save my life._  
><em>According to you. According to you.<em>

_But __according to him_  
><em>I'm beautiful,<em>  
><em>Incredible,<em>  
><em>He can't get me out of his <em>_head._  
><em>According to him<em>  
><em>I'm funny,<em>  
><em>Irresistible,<em>  
><em>Everything he ever <em>_wanted._  
><em>Everything is opposite,<em>  
><em>I don't feel like stopping it,<em>  
><em>So baby tell me what I got to lose.<em>  
><em>He's into me for everything I'm not,<em>  
><em>According <em>_to you._

_According to you_  
><em>I'm boring,<em>  
><em>I'm moody,<em>  
><em>And you can't <em>_take me any place._  
><em>According to you<em>  
><em>I suck at telling jokes cause I always <em>  
><em>give it away.<em>  
><em>I'm the girl with the worst attention span;<em>  
><em>You're the boy <em>_who puts up with it._  
><em>According to you. According to you.<em>

_But according __to him_  
><em>I'm beautiful,<em>  
><em>Incredible,<em>  
><em>He can't get me out of his <em>_head.  
><em>_According to him_  
><em>I'm <em>  
><em>funny,<em>  
><em>Irresistible,<em>  
><em>Everything he ever wanted.<em>  
><em>Everything is <em>_opposite,_  
><em>I don't feel like stopping it,<em>  
><em>So baby tell me what I got to <em>_lose._  
><em>He's into me for everything I'm not,<em>  
><em>According to you.<em>

FLASHBACK

We were trekking to our safe house on the St. James River. Luke was talking, but I wasn't paying attention.

"Dammit, Thalia, are you even listening?" He asks, looking angry. I want to lie, but he'll see right through it. I shake my head. "That's what I thought. I was saying that we need to get to the safe house by nightfall, so we need to hurry."

"Fine." I spit at him, and start walking really quickly, and eventually even the son of the speed god can't keep up.

"Thals, slow down!" He yells. I stop and wait for him. "Thank you. Now let's go." He says, walking ahead.

"Now you're doing it!" I chase after him.

"Doing what?" He asks innocently.

"Going too fast!"

"Please! You're just pissed that you can't keep up." I scoff at that.

"You don't think I can keep up with you?"

"Nope." You're too slow, and you keep falling over." Nice.

"Any other complaints?" I ask, the sarcasm palpable.

"Yes." I roll my eyes.

"Care to voice them?"

"No, you'll electrocute me or some shit." He half smiles, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Or some shit? Very scientifically put, pretty boy." I smirk.

"You like me?" He asks.

"No." I reply quickly. Too quickly.

"You like me!" He starts to do a happy dance. At least, I think that's what it is.

"No, I don't!" I yell.

"The blush tells all, Thals. Thalia likes me! Thalia thinks I'm hot! Hot girl likes me!" He chants. Then he covers his mouth.

"You think I'm hot?" I smirk.

"Purely objectively? Yeah." He says. I raise an eyebrow and carry on walking. Purely objectively, huh? There goes his chance. He has no idea. Moron.

END OF FLASHBACK

_I need __to feel appreciated,_  
><em>Like I'm not hated. oh no<em>  
><em>Why can't you see me <em>_through his eyes?_  
><em>It's too bad you're making me decide<em>

_But according __to me_  
><em>You're stupid,<em>  
><em>You're useless,<em>  
><em>You can't do anything <em>_right._

_But according to him_  
><em>I'm beautiful,<em>  
><em>Incredible,<em>  
><em>He can't <em>_get me out of his head._  
><em>According to him<em>  
><em>I'm <em>_funny,_  
><em>Irresistible,<em>  
><em>Everything he ever wanted.<em>  
><em>Everything is <em>_opposite,_  
><em>I don't feel like stopping it,<em>  
><em>Babe, I'll tell you what you got to <em>_lose._  
><em>He's into me for everything I'm not,<em>  
><em>According to you. You, you.<em>

_According to you. You, you._

_According to you_  
><em>I'm <em>_stupid,_  
><em>I'm useless,<em>  
><em>I can't do anything right.<em>

The song ends. Luke is looking at me questioningly. "What'd I do wrong?"

I look at Aphrodite. "Do you wanna take this one or shall I?"

"I've got this. You go back to Nico."

I walk over to the Hades table. Nico looks... upset? Shit. "Nikki? What's wrong, baby?" I ask.

"You had a thing for Luke?" He replies, not looking at me.

"Nico, the key word in that sentence is had. Every girl at camp had a thing for Luke. Then he turned evil and we all moved on. Even Annie used to have a major crush on Luke, but she's moved on, and she's with Percy, now, just like I moved on, and I'm with you." I give him what was meant to be a quick peck on the lips to prove my point, but when I try to pull away, he locks his arms onto my waist, pulling me closer, and deepening the kiss. One short make out session later, two camps worth of demigods and trainers are watching us, as well as two gods.

"Whose next?" I ask, an awkward smile on my face. Luke is staring at Nico with a look of pure loathing as Aphrodite finishes her explanation with "and finally, a woman likes to think that she is seen as more than a piece of ass! That guys like the whole package! Not just something to show off, like a piece of art in the lobby!" She climbs the stage, and when I see Luke staring at me I shifted my position so I was sitting in Nico's lap again. "The next one up is Annabeth Chase, singing to Luke!"


	16. Lukeabeth

ANNABETH'S POV

"Annabeth Chase!"

"Crap" I leaned over and whispered in Percy's ear. I could only think of 1 song and he couldn't get the wrong idea. "Perce, I'm so sorry, there is only 1 song that I can think of and I have to perform or he won't die again. I don't mean most of the song, only the bits about turning him down, him losing and the time we spent together makes me think about when I was travelling with him and Thals. Okay, I love you."

I ran up to the stage, catching the venomous look Luke gave Percy. I shot him a disapproving look. I spoke into the microphone, "hi, I've been told I have to sing a song to Luke, but I would like too also take this opportunity to say that I don't mean that much of this song, but Thalia took the only good song, so anything about even remotely liking Luke should be ignored, in fact, focus on the bits about turning him down, losing him and the time we spent together, which reminds me of when I was travelling with him and Thals." I say, echoing my words from earlier. "This is If I Could Have You Back by Aly & AJ."

_On the subject of you being gone forever_  
><em>I still can't believe it I can't see <em>_it_  
><em>I should just stop counting days<em>

_On the subject of the __future_  
><em>Wouldn't it be nice to leave it open ended<em>  
><em>And pretend it could go <em>_either way_

_If I could have you back again_  
><em>I'd think about it once or <em>_twice I guess_  
><em>If I could have you back<em>  
><em>I'd reconsider maybe I'd say <em>_yes_  
><em>On the other hand it would be<em>  
><em>Better to have a life<em>  
><em>Without the <em>_constant indecision over_  
><em>If I could have you back<em>  
><em>If I could have you <em>_back_

_On the topic of the time we spent together_  
><em>I can't say I never <em>_wonder_  
><em>If you ever think about those days<em>

_If I could have you back __again_  
><em>I think about it once or twice I guess<em>  
><em>If I could have you <em>_back_  
><em>I'd reconsider maybe I'd say yes<em>  
><em>On the other hand it would <em>_be_  
><em>Better to have a life<br>__Without the constant indecision over_  
><em>If I could have you back<em>  
><em>If <em>_I could have you back_

FLASHBACK

I was at my dad's house in San Francisco. Luke was outside, holding a white flag. I ran downstairs and found my dad. "Dad, take Bobby, Matthew and my step-mom **(A/N ~ what is her name?)** and get the Hades out of here. Don't question me, just trust me. Do it. Now." He throws down his planes. I hear him yelling "everyone in the car, we're going out!" Then I hear them driving away and say a silent prayer to any god I can think of, asking for them to be safe.

Then I go to the door, with my dagger in my hand. His dagger. The sudden reminder almost makes me drop it. I hold the hilt tight, and open the door, wide enough for me to see him, but not wide enough for him to get in. "What do you want, Luke?" I ask.

"Just a chance to talk." He smiles.

"No."

"No?"

"You have had chance after chance to talk."

"C'mon, Annie."

"Don't do this, Luke. I don't want to see you."

"If you didn't want to see me, you wouldn't have even opened the door." He says, smirking.

"I only opened the door to tell you to fuck off." I growl.

"So you're not even gonna let me talk?"

"Not until you tell me why you're really here."

He hesitated before replying, "to recruit you."

I slam the door in his face.

"No, Annie, you don't get it, I need you" he yells through the wood. I open the door again.

"Why? Why me? Why not someone else?"

"Because I'm in love with you." He sighs. He looks right in my eye and I know he is telling the truth, but I slam the door again, regardless. "Annie, talk to me. If you don't now, then you might as well kill me. You have to listen to me! Kronos is just using me, like a stepping stone. I need you. Please!"

I walk away from the door and lock myself in my room. He is still yelling. I go to my music player, and pick up the nearest CD. I don't even look at the case, I just put it on. Then, I play it on the loudest volume. I don't care what it is I'm playing, I just need something, anything, to drown him out. After 10 minutes I look outside my window, Luke is still there. I check every 10 minutes or so. After an hour, he finally leaves. I call my dad, telling him to come home.

_It's game over_  
><em>You've lost this round<em>  
><em>And now <em>_I get to turn you down_  
><em>Thanks for all the lessons learned<em>  
><em>I'm takin' in <em>_what I have heard_  
><em>Practice makes perfect<em>

_If I could have you back __again_  
><em>I'd think about it once or twice I guess<em>  
><em>If I could have you <em>_back_  
><em>I'd reconsider maybe I'd say yes<em>  
><em>On the other hand it would <em>_be_  
><em>Better to have a life<em>  
><em>Without the constant indecision<em>

_If I could _  
><em>have you back again<em>  
><em>I'd think about it once or twice I guess<em>  
><em>If I could <em>_have you back_  
><em>I'd reconsider maybe I'd say yes<em>  
><em>On the other hand it would <em>_be_  
><em>Better to have a life<em>  
><em>Without the constant indecision over<em>  
><em>If I <em>_could have you back_  
><em>If I could have you back<em>

The song ends. Then I hear his voice, "Annie?"

"Not Annie, not anymore." I say, frost decorating my voice.

"Annabeth," he tries again, "I need to know, do you love me? I don't care what you said on Olympus, right here, right now, do you love me?"

I sigh. This guy doesn't get the message. I step closer to him, and put 1 hand on his cheek. I whisper "Luke", and lean forward. He closes his eyes, and I take the opportunity to knee him in the dick. He collapses. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I shout, "you were Kronos, literally! You slaughtered hundreds of demigods! You tried to kill my fiancée, multiple times! Every time I've tried to convince someone you weren't evil, you've proven me wrong! You manipulated Silena into working for you, and then you blackmailed her into doing what you wanted! I may have had a crush on you, but A, you only ever saw me as a little sister, and B, you had to wait until you turned evil before you saw me as more than that and decided you liked me! I hope you ended up in Punishment! Fuck off, shit dick!"

Luke, still on the floor, looked up at me. "Wait, fiancée?"

"Yes. Percy! I'm marrying Percy, because I'm in love with him! How does it feel to lose to Percy, again Luke? Percy defeated you over and over! That best swordsman title you were so proud of? Taken by Percy! Me? You lost me years ago! That 12 year old that had a crush on you? That fawned over you? That you manipulated into believing you were good? That stuck up for you when no one else would? She's not here anymore!" I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my shoulders, and I look to see Percy. I realise that at some point in my rant_s _I have started crying. "Let's go sit down" I nod and he leads me back to his table.


	17. LukeabethThluke 2

LUKE'S POV **(A/N~I slightly hate myself for doing this)**

"Luke? Are you okay?" Lady Aphrodite asked me.

"Not really, sore, emotionally and physically."

"Okay, get up here. Maybe you can hit high notes easier now." Apollo jokes.

I can hear the Hades kid, Nico laughing the loudest. I glower at him and suddenly I get a pain in my backside. I jump up, and see my trousers smouldering. Thalia is smirking at me. I notice Thalia is sitting on his lap, and my glare intensifies. "Stupid lightning powers." I say, before I get zapped again. Cue more laughs. I step up to the microphone. "Okay, this is for Thalia and Annie." At her murderous glare I correct myself, "sorry, Annabeth." I whisper "Just A Dream by Nelly" to Apollo. Music starts. I sing. **(A/N ~ I think this is the Megan Nicole version, not sure).**

_I was thinkin' about you, thinkin' about me.  
>Thinkin' about us, what we going be?<br>Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
><em>_So I travel back, down that road.  
>When you coming back?<br>No one knows.  
>I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream. <em>

_I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement.  
>Number one spot and 'till you found a replacement<br>I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby.  
>And now you ain't around, baby I can't think.<br>It's hard to leave the ground with those broken wings  
>Cuz I can still feel it in the air.<br>I'm falling hard for you and I'm getting scared  
>My lover, my life.<br>So sorry, goodbye.  
>She left me, I'm tied.<br>Cuz I know that it just ain't right. _

_I was thinkin' about you, thinkin' about me.  
>Thinkin' about us, what we going be?<br>Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
>So I travel back, down that road.<br>When you coming back?  
><em>_No one knows.  
>I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream. <em>

_When I ridin' I swear I see her face in every turn  
>The spark is gone but it still burns<br>And I just hope she knows she's the only one I yearn for.  
>Oh, I miss her when will I learn?<br>Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback.  
>Now I'm all alone thinkin all about my baby.<br>Hey, she was so easy to love.  
>But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough.<br>I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone.  
>And now i'm missin, wishin she'd pick up the phone.<br>But she made a decision that she wanted to move on.  
>Cause I was wrong. <em>

_And I was thinkin' about you, thinkin' about me.  
>Thinkin' about us, what we going be?<br>__Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
>So I travel back, down that road.<br>When you coming back?  
>No one knows.<br>I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream. _

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
>If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.<br>And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.  
>I said, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.<br>If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
>And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything. <em>

_I was thinkin' about you, thinkin' about me.  
>Thinkin' about us, what we going be?<br>Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
>So I travel back, down that road.<br>When you coming back?  
>No one knows.<br>I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream. _

_I was thinkin' about you, thinkin' about me.  
>Thinkin' about us, what we going be?<br>Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
>So I travel back, down that road.<br>When you coming back?  
>No one knows.<br>I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream._

I finished the song, confused. Everyone else was just as confused. Then I felt incredible, intense pain. Then I was gone.


	18. Claris 2

CHRIS' POV **(This one may be a bit OOC, 'cause Chris is in like, 2 chapters in BotL, and a couple of mentions in a couple other books. On the other hand, if it is OOC, how would you know?)**

"Why didn't we get to see Luke's memories?" One kid calls out. Everyone calls out agreements.

"Either it's because he's dead, or because he was singing to two girls at once, which means that the screen and microphone couldn't choose one memory in particular. Anyway, Chris, you're up."

I head up to the stage, feeling confident. I've considered all possible outcomes and either this'll go really well for me, or there'll be a Chris shaped chalk outline on the floor this time tomorrow. I take the mic. "Miss Independent. Ne-yo."

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah _  
><em>Yeah yeah, yeah yeah <em>  
><em>Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah <em>

_Ooh it's somethin' about _  
><em>Just somethin' about the way she move <em>  
><em>I can't figure it out <em>  
><em>There's somethin' about her <em>

_Said ooh it's somethin' about _  
><em>Kinda woman that want you but don't need you <em>  
><em>Hey, I can't figure it out <em>  
><em>There's somethin' about her <em>

_'Cause she walk like a boss _  
><em>Talk like a boss <em>  
><em>Manicured nails to set the pedicure off <em>  
><em>She's fly effortlessly <em>

_And she move like a boss _  
><em>Do what a boss do <em>  
><em>She got me thinkin' about gettin' involved <em>  
><em>That's the kinda girl I need, oh <em>

_She got her own thing _  
><em>That's why I love her <em>  
><em>Miss Independent <em>  
><em>Won't you come and spend a little time? <em>

_She got her own thing _  
><em>That's why I love her <em>  
><em>Miss Independent <em>  
><em>Ooh the way we shine <em>  
><em>Miss Independent yeah <em>

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah _  
><em>Yeah yeah, yeah yeah <em>  
><em>Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah, oh <em>

_Ooh there's somethin' about _  
><em>Kinda woman that can do for herself <em>  
><em>I look at her and it makes me proud <em>  
><em>There's somethin' about her <em>

_There's somethin' oh so sexy about _  
><em>Kinda woman that don't even need my help <em>  
><em>She said she got it, she got it, no doubt <em>  
><em>There's something about her <em>

_'Cause she work like a boss, play like a boss _  
><em>Car and a crib, she 'bout to pay 'em both off <em>  
><em>And her bills are paid on time <em>

_She made for a boss, only a boss _  
><em>Anythin' less she tellin' them to get lost <em>  
><em>That's the girl that's on my mind <em>

_She got her own thing _  
><em>That's why I love her <em>  
><em>Miss Independent <em>  
><em>Won't you come and spend a little time? <em>

FLASHBACK

"You're an illusion, Mary!" That's... me? Mary was my half-sister. Another child of Hermes. I lost her in the labyrinth.

I can see Clarisse crying.

"Get away!"

I was getting more desperate now. I looked her right in the eye, not registering her.

"Have some Ambrosia, please, Chris." She sobbed.

"The son of Poseidon. He has to stay on the earth." I mutter. "A thousand skulls." With that I passed out, but the vision didn't stop there.

Then I spoke. I never I knew I talk in my sleep. Way to find out. "Clarisse." I said. "Sorry... Never told her."

I rolled over on my cot. My hand fell on top of hers. She took hold of it and used her free hand to trickle nectar in my mouth.

"You love him." Said a voice. Dionysus.

"I'm not in love with Chris." Clarisse protested.

"Yes you are. I'm a god, Charlotte. I know these things."

"And yet you don't know my name." She muttered. "I'm not in love."

What is it you young people say? Takes one to know one? I can tell. Ah, love. It is said it can break any curse. Including madness." As he spoke he descended the steps. "I, however, find this to be more effective." He touched me on the forehead and my body went slack.

Clarisse jumped up. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Oh, calm down. I just saved lover boy's life. Let him rest. Take a shower. You haven't left his side in days, so gods know you need one."

END OF FLASHBACK

_She got her own thing _  
><em>That's why I love her <em>  
><em>Miss Independent <em>  
><em>Ooh the way we shine <em>  
><em>Miss Independent yeah <em>

_Mmm, her favorite thing to say _  
><em>'Don't worry, I got this' <em>  
><em>Mmm, and everything she got <em>  
><em>Best believe she bought it <em>

_Mmm, she gon' steal my heart _  
><em>Ain't no doubt about it <em>  
><em>Girl, you're everything I need <em>  
><em>Said you're everything I need <em>

_Yeah yeah _  
><em>Yeah yeah, yeah yeah <em>  
><em>Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah, oh! <em>

_She got her own thing _  
><em>That's why I love her <em>  
><em>Miss Independent <em>  
><em>Won't you come and spend a little time? <em>

_She got her own thing _  
><em>That's why I love her <em>  
><em>Miss Independent <em>  
><em>Ooh, the way we shine <em>  
><em>Miss Independent yeah <em>

_Miss Independent _  
><em>That's why I love her<em>

There was a horrible moment of silence, and then applause. I jumped off the stage and looked at Clarisse, who was glaring at me as if to say "_you just had to remember that!" _I opened my arms and wiggled my eyebrows at her. She raised her middle finger. I put both hands over my heart in a mock hurt expression and she rolled her eyes at me. I walked back to my seat and collapsed, taking a bite of my pie.

"That was...wow...So, who's next?" Apollo asked.

"ME!" Shouted someone. We turned. No one seemed to recognise her and there was silence, punctuated by Percy and Leo's strangled gasps.

"Calypso?"

**A/N~ Sup. Sorry I forgot you guys for so long. But doesn't this make up for it? No? Soz. I will try to update as frequently as possible, but if anyone wants to suggest anything?**

**There's the end of these 1 person at a time things and then there's duets. Then a final song. I'm thinking I Got Soul by Young Soul Rebels...**


	19. Caleo?

**A/N~ If you like Calypso, don't read this chapter. Not only is she a bitch, but she's majorly OOC. On the other hand, if you ship Caleo and hate Leyna, then read, by all means.**

REYNA'S POV

"Yup. Problem?" The titan grinned.

"Nope." Apollo said quickly. "No problem at all. You're hot."

"Anyway, I have a song for Leo. Well, Leo and my _replacement_." Did that _puta _just call me what I think she called me?

"I am no one's replacement." I shout. She looks at me as if to ask _why are you still here?_

"And what song do you want to sing?" Apollo asked.

"You Bitch. Fefe Dobson." She smirked.

"Excuse me?" I scoff.

"You heard me."

The music played and I listened, becoming more and more pissed off with every line.

_You Bitch  
>He's mine<br>You're such a waste of time  
>You better give him back to me<br>You bitch  
>He's mine<br>Go find some other guy  
>You better give him back to me<br>Oh, you can't love him like I love him  
>You don't know him like I know him<br>You bitch  
>He's mine<br>You're a waste of time  
>You better give him back to me<br>Back to me_

_So watch your front_  
><em>And your back<em>  
><em>Cause you can't take him<em>  
><em>Away from me, like that<em>  
><em>See you never tell the truth<em>  
><em>And all you do is lie<em>  
><em>It doesn't even bother you<em>  
><em>To know that I'm not fine<em>  
><em>I'm, da da da dying<em>  
><em>All used up and crying<em>  
><em>I'm da da da dying here<em>  
><em>Da da da dying here<em>

_You Bitch_  
><em>He's mine<em>  
><em>You're such a waste of time<em>  
><em>You better give him back to me<em>  
><em>You bitch<em>  
><em>He's mine<em>  
><em>Go find some other guy<em>  
><em>You better give him back to me<em>  
><em>Oh, you can't love him like I love him<em>  
><em>You don't know him like I know him<em>  
><em>You bitch<em>  
><em>He's mine<em>  
><em>You're a waste of time<em>  
><em>You better give him back to me<em>  
><em>Back to me<em>

_Somebody's gonna pay for this one_  
><em>Nobody's gonna break my heart again<em>  
><em>Somebody's gonna pay for this one<em>  
><em>Give me what's mine<em>  
><em>So I can finally breathe again<em>

_I'm dying_  
><em>Da da da dying<em>  
><em>All used up and crying<em>  
><em>I'm da da da dying here<em>

_You Bitch_  
><em>He's mine<em>  
><em>You're such a waste of time<em>  
><em>You better give him back to me<em>  
><em>You bitch<em>  
><em>He's mine<em>  
><em>Go find some other guy<em>  
><em>You better give him back to me<em>  
><em>Oh, you can't love him like I love him<em>  
><em>You don't know him like I know him<em>  
><em>You bitch<em>  
><em>He's mine<em>  
><em>You're a waste of time<em>  
><em>You better give him back to me<em>  
><em>Back to me<em>

_You bitch_  
><em>He's mine<em>  
><em>Go find some other guy<em>  
><em>You better give him back<em>  
><em>Better give him back<em>  
><em>Back to me<em>

The camp seemed to be in a trance from her singing. It reminded me of my time on Circe's island. Only me, her, and the gods weren't under the spell.

"Yeah, I'm the bitch." I muttered. I stand. "Look, I'm sorry that your life didn't exactly pan out how you wanted." I say as we walk towards Leo. "But isn't it time to move on? Let's make peace. I promise that if we can make peace now you'll have a place at Camp Jupiter, provided you don't break any rules. You could join the cohorts. We could use someone with your power. If not, you could live in our city, safe from any threat." I put out my hand. She knocks it away. Aphrodite grabs some low carb pop corn and a chair from thin air, getting ready for the show.

"Your words mean nothing. I came here for Leo. I'm not leaving without him." Calypso glared.

"Well, you might have to." I replied.

"There's only one way to settle this. Leo? Me or her?" Calypso asked. I wanted to object, but some stupid blind faith in love or some shit kept me hoping that Leo would say my name, despite Calypso's power over him.

All he really said was, "you have a really pretty singing voice, Calypso." And I feel my heart break.


	20. Leyna vs Caleo Part I

"Lady Venus, Lord Apollo, I would like to leave, please. Now." I said.

"Of course, dear." She waved her hand and the barrier shattered.

I ran. I ran as fast as I can, not knowing where I was headed. I jogged around the beach.

Tears began to fall. My vision got more and more blurry. _Leo left me. He left me for Calypso. Gods, this is painful. True love my ass. Why can't she just leave me alone?_

I ran through the woods. Then I realised my mistake. I didn't know these woods, and I had gotten myself lost. "Shit."

"Well, those are strong words for a lady."

I turned to see the source of the majority of my problems. "Lady Venus." I grumbled.

"You've been crying." She observed.

I hung my head, wiping at my eyes. "I-I thought-" I took a deep breath. "I thought he was the one. He was the only one who liked me, really. He treated me well, he wasn't scared of me. I thought... I thought Leo was it."

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Wait, what?"

"I didn't know that Calypso was here. I don't know how she breached the barrier. I don't know how she managed to enchant so many people all at once. But, for what it's worth, I'm sorry that this happened to you again." She told me.

I knew what she meant. This was the third boy in two years to reject me for someone else.

"But I can tell you that I am officially done messing with your love life." She half- smiled.

"Excuse me?" I frowned.

"I didn't realise what an effect it had on you. I feel terrible about how Calypso's behaved, and I can't control her actions, but I can control my own. From now on your private life is just that, unless you ask for my help."

I was expecting her to start laughing and say "gotcha!" It didn't happen. She just carried on looking at me, ashamed and expectant.

"Thank you, Lady Venus. But, for now, I'm going to try and work this out on my own. I want to at least say that I tried, and I didn't need any help to do so, and if not, I can resume on my own." I tried to smile back. It didn't work.

She nodded her understanding.

"Well, good luck." She snapped her fingers, and I was standing in my room in the Big House. I laid down and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning I was woken by sunlight streaming through a crack in the drapes. I rolled out of bed and looked in the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy. I groaned, and began searching my makeup bag for something to cover it.<p>

Then I saw a small vial on the shelf by the mirror. I picked it up. It was pink and the label said "for the crying- V". I cautiously opened the vial and sniffed the inside. Strawberries. A gift from Lady Venus, by the looks of it. It's not like anyone else would have done this.

I used the dropper to administer a dose on my eyes, and blinked a few times. When I looked again, the redness of my eyes and nose was faded. It would be impossible to tell I had been crying. The vial was gone.

I took another deep breath, applied my makeup, changed my clothes, and left the room, mentally preparing myself for the day.

Nothing, however, had prepared me for the sight that greeted me when I opened the bedroom door. A couple kissing, and not just any couple.

"Leo?"

He pulled away from Calypso, keeping his arms around her, as she did with him. He frowned at me.

"Sorry, do I know you?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, hurt.

"Are you part of Team Leo? I can give you an autograph, but my girlfriend probably wouldn't like that. Right, mi reina?" He asked Calypso.

He used to call me that. I opened my mouth to... speak? Scream? Cry? I didn't know. I also didn't get to find out, because he cut me off.

"Look, here." He pulled a photograph and a Sharpie out of his belt. "I'll sign this for you. To... what's your name?"

_What the actual fuck? _"Listen here, Valdez, you might think this is funny, but I, for one, don't."

"I'm sorry, am I meant to know who you are?"

"You know what? No. As far as you're concerned, I'm a stranger. You have no reason to know my name or anything about me. I'm gonna go now." I said, storming off.

He called after me. "Wait, so you're not on Team Leo?"

I raised my middle finger in response.

"Okay, then... Bye!" He shouted.

* * *

><p>"Reyna!" Piper yelled as she approached me.<p>

"Yes, Piper?" I asked.

"How're you holding up?" She smiled.

"Fine. So's Leo." I fumed.

"How do you know?" She frowned.

"I caught him making out with her this morning." I said.

"You spied on them?"

"Please, I wouldn't waste the time or effort. No, he and her were kissing outside my door, literally leaning against the doorframe."

"That's fucked up."

"Yeah, and get this. When I talked to him, he pretended he didn't even know me."

"Wait, what!?" She asked/yelled.

"I know! He was all 'Do I know you?' Then he asked if I was on Team Leo and his little _girlfriend _was laughing at me in the corner of my eye."

"No, Leo wouldn't do that. There has to be another explanation." She decided.

Annabeth came running up.

"Reyna, it's Leo." She panted.

"Of course. What's wrong now?" I snapped

"Calypso's got him under her spell." _Is she serious?_

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, we're all very aware. She's beautiful, sexy, and has him wrapped around her perfect little finger."

"No, literally _under her spell._"

"What do you mean?"

"Me and Percy weren't under the spell last night, either. I guess you become resistant the first time you hear something like it. Remember Circe's island?" She asked.

"Of course."

"Anyway, we followed them at the end of dinner. She took him to a private cabin-"

"I'm not sure I want to hear this." I interrupted.

"No, not that! She was singing to him. I couldn't hear all the lyrics, but she basically told him to forget about you. Did you see him at all today?"

"Yes. He didn't know me." My throat tightened.

"Then this is all Calypso's fault. We have to help him!" Piper exclaimed. Annabeth agreed. They looked at me.

"Fine."

"Then, come with us. Piper, you choose an outfit. I'll pick a song. We'll do it tonight at karaoke."

Piper grabbed my hand and dragged me off towards her mother's cabin.

_Valdez, you better be worth it._

* * *

><p><strong>AN~ Comment with any song suggestions**


	21. Leyna vs Caleo Part II

**A/N~ Too many song choices. Sorry I forgot to update. Hopefully this'll make up for it.**

"Mom. Reyna has to go first."

"Sure." Venus teleported up on stage. "Attention, everyone! Please welcome to the stage... Reyna!"

I mount the steps. "Thank you, lady Venus. I would like to invite Calypso onto the stage. There's no need for that screen." I added to Apollo. The screen disappeared.

"Why?" Calypso calls from her seat next to Leo.

"We're going to have a riff off. The category is anything goes." I said as she walks up and climbs on stage.

She looks at me for a long while before speaking: "I start."

_One day I was sitting in class_  
><em>Got a note saying watch your back<em>  
><em>Someone told me who it was from<em>  
><em>She wasn't happy because she just got dumped<em>  
><em>It was over but not in her mind<em>  
><em>It's not my fault he left her behind<em>  
><em>I always knew they had a history<em>  
><em>I didn't know it included me<em>  
><em>She wasn't ready to let him go<em>  
><em>Now I'm dealing with a psycho<em>

_My boyfriend's ex girlfriend_  
><em>I think she's going off the deep end<em>  
><em>She loves him, she hates me<em>  
><em>They broke up now she wants to blame me-<em>

I cut her off with one of the many songs Annabeth had suggested.

_-me like a drum_  
><em>She underestimated just who she was stealing from<em>

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_  
><em>She's an actress, whoa, but<em>  
><em>She's better known for the things that she does<em>  
><em>On the mattress, whoa<em>

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_  
><em>On the playground won't make you many friends<em>  
><em>She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind<em>  
><em>There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha<em>

_She looks at life like it's-_

I saw her stepping closer and opening her mouth. I could tell she'd cut me off.

_-It's about time_  
><em> That you found you a new man<em>  
><em> He's moved on<em>  
><em> Don't you know?<em>  
><em> Don't you know?<em>  
><em> You gotta let him go <em>  
><em> Let him go<em>  
><em> Let him go<em>  
><em> X-girlfriend you don't listen<em>  
><em> Stop trying<em>  
><em> He's not gonna give in<em>  
><em> He's not yours anymore<em>  
><em> Don't you know?<em>  
><em> You gotta let him go <em>  
><em> Let him go<em>  
><em> Let him go<em>

_ Hey x-girlfriend_  
><em> It's too bad when you had him<em>  
><em> Y'all thing didn't work<em>  
><em> But he's all mine now<em>  
><em> So stop pursuing him<em>  
><em> Before you-<em>

I smirk as I step forward, knowing the perfect song already.

_-you want all of her love  
>She's a maneater, make you buy cars, make you cut cards<br>Wish you never ever met her at all_

_And when she walks she walks with passion_  
><em>When she talks she talks like she can handle it<em>  
><em>When she asks for something boy she means it<em>  
><em>Even if you never ever see it<em>

_Everybody get your neck to crack around_  
><em>All you crazy people come on jump around<em>  
><em>You doing anything to keep her by your side<em>  
><em>Because she says she love you love you-<em>

When she begins to sing she looks like evil personified.

_-you somethin' _  
><em>Let me tell you somethin'<em>

_Your man he told me _  
><em>That he's tired of the shit you got <em>  
><em>He took one hit <em>  
><em>And said my good shit keeps him coming back<em>

_He likes it tight_  
><em>And said your shit is just a little slack<em>  
><em>Girl, don't get mad at me<em>  
><em>I'm only telling you the fact<em>

_I've got your man _  
><em>And you can't do anything about it <em>  
><em>You may think he is coming back to you <em>  
><em>But I doubt it<em>

_Don't make no sense you even call him _  
><em>And try to work out it <em>  
><em>'Cause I've got your man <em>  
><em>And you can't do anything about it<br>_

That's it.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yell, shoving her.

"Aww, is ickle Reyna sad?" She asks in a mocking voice. I don't answer. "Is it because I'm happy and you're not? Or is it because of what I know?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I'm a titan. Never forget that. I know all about those pirates. What they did to you. Poor little Reyna." She shuts her eyes, smiling perversely. "Only a child when they took you from Circe's island. And a beautiful child at that. Just like your sister. They loved to torture you, didn't they? Night after night. That's what those scars on your wrists are from. You struggled against the ropes trying to break them. But you couldn't. You were weak."

"I said shut up." I hiss.

"You needed your big sister there to protect you. But she left you. What are you going to do now? No Hylla. No Jason. No one." She taunts.

I run. Cursing her. Cursing myself. It's not in a Roman's nature to run. Or a praetor's. And all this does is prove a point. But I was running like my life depended on it. I never actually saw anyone's faces as she talked, but I knew how they'd look. The camp medic gave me the look when I arrived at Camp Jupiter. I couldn't be there when they found out.

Before I knew it I had run to Bunker Nine. Feeling myself well up I stood in front of the door for a long time. I heard someone calling my name. _They can't see me like this. _I take out the keycard Leo had made for me so I could visit him while he was working and buzzed myself in.

I run straight over to Leo's station and curl up in his chair, bawling my eyes out over everything. Blackbeard, Leo, Calypso. I was done.

I hear the door open and curl further into myself, hiding my face with my hair that fell out of it's braid I-don't-know-when.

I hear a voice behind me. "Reyna?" I turn.

"Leo?"

**A/N~ Songs used, in order:**

**Katy Perry~ My boyfriend's ex girlfrien****d**

**Taylor Swift~ Better Than Revenge**

**Mariah Carey~ X- Girlfriend**

**Nelly Furtado~ Maneater**

**Lady Saw~ I've Got Your Man**


	22. Leyna vs Caleo Part III

"No, just me. Sorry about that." Frank smiled sympathetically.

"Sorry about that, Frank. I just-" I began.

"I get it. Sorta. I've never really... I'm gonna stop talking."

"Thank you." I smiled slightly. He grinned.

"Ready to go back?" He asked.

I took a deep breath and slapped a smile on my face. "Yes. I think I am."

* * *

><p>I wasn't. The second I arrived Leo came up to me.<p>

"Ruby?" He asked uncertainly.

"Reyna." I corrected.

"Reyna. Sorry. Look, I don't know who you are, but I want to apologize for what my girlfriend did back there. We've had a talk. She won't apologize. For what it's worth, I'm sorry, though." He smiled. I looked at him, really looked at him. I tried to be angry. I tried to be upset. I tried to look at him and feel anything but hurt and love. It didn't work. So I made sure to keep my composure and said in a level voice:

"I appreciate that, Leo."

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but... just now... what was all that about?" He asked.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well... yeah. It involved my girlfriend, so I'd like to know if I need to prepare myself, I guess."

"That's for her to tell you, now if you'll excuse me." I said, quickly marching towards the stage. "Lady Venus, I have one more song, then I'm done."

"Which song?" She asked.

"You know."

"I do. Apollo! Now!"

I grabbed a microphone and sat on the stool Venus had summoned earlier. I took a deep breath and began to sing.

_We agreed that it was over_  
><em> now the lines have all been drawn<em>  
><em> the vows we made begin to fade but now they're gone<em>  
><em> put your pictures in a showbox<em>  
><em> and my gold ring in the drawer<em>  
><em> I'm not supposed to love you anymore<em>

_now Sherry says she's jealous_  
><em> of this freedom that I found<em>  
><em>if she were me; she would be out on the town<em>  
><em> and she says she can't imagine<em>  
><em> what on earth I'm waiting for<em>  
><em> I'm not supposed to love you anymore<em>

_ Oh I shouldn't care and wonder where and how you are_  
><em> but I can hide this hurt inside my broken heart<em>  
><em> I'm fighting back emotions that I've never felt before<em>  
><em> 'cause I'm not supposed to love you anymore<em>

_ Now I'm writing you this letter_  
><em> and it's killing me tonight<em>  
><em> that I agreed when you believed it wasn't right<em>  
><em> and I couldn't sleep up on the bed<em>  
><em> so I'm down here on the floor<em>  
><em> will I'm not supposed to love you anymore<em>

_ Oh I shouldn't care and wonder where and how you are_  
><em> but I can hide this hurt inside my broken heart<em>  
><em> I'm fighting back emotions that I've never fought before<em>  
><em> 'cause I'm not supposed to love you anymore<em>  
><em> I'm fighting back emotions I've never felt before<em>  
><em> 'cause I'm not supposed to love you anymore<em>

A single tear fell down my cheek. I heard sobbing and looked at my audience. There wasn't a dry eye among them. I could hear Venus wailing beside me, and Apollo muttering about "dust in his eye".

"Screw it. Reyna?" I turned to Venus, who had spoken. She futilely waved her hand in front of her face. "I know I said I wouldn't mess with your love life anymore, but please? I called in a favour with Moneta. I can restore Leo's memory."

"Will this hurt him?" She shook her head no. I hesitated, then nodded.

"Mon, she said it's okay. We are go on the memory front."

Suddenly, a woman with a red dress and dark skin appeared. Venus pointed to Leo. "That's him."

"What? What's me?" He asked fearfully.

Moneta didn't speak. She walked silently over to Leo, and placed her hands on his head. He collapsed, and Calypso screamed: "What did you do?" The goddess vanished. I ran over to him and Calypso wheeled round to face me. "What the fuck did you just do? What did you do to him?" She shouted as I ran.

"Calypso?" Leo asked. My breath hitched. He was awake. "Where's Reyna?"

"I'm here." I said as I came to a stop beside him and knelt down.

"Reyna, I'm sorry. I remember. I've been such an idiot. I'm so so sorry and I love you so much."

"I know. I love you, too."

The second he heard me say it, he leant up and kissed me. And Calypso shrieked. I drew my dagger and held the point to her neck. She froze.

"No. I'm sick of your bullshit. You don't get to do that. You don't get to be mad. If it were up to me I'd kill you here and now. Unfortunately, it's not up to me. So I suggest you piss off back to whatever you came from."

She shrieked, and stomped her foot like a child, before disappearing in a sea breeze.


End file.
